The invention relates to an apparatus for conversion of energy from the vertical movement of seawater comprising a hollow body being applied substantially upright on the sea bottom provided with at least one aperture in the wall thereof in such a way that water is free to move into and out of the hollow body.
The motion of seawater caused by waves, swell and tide is being used in many known proposals for the conversion of its energy.
The object of this invention is to improve this apparatus.